It'll take a while
by Danikel
Summary: (title will eventually make sense) Boys are stupid. Spike must earn everyone's trust (specifically Jake's) to join the subway surfers. How will what work if he's always lying. And why can't he lie to Lucy? Lots and lots of swearing, mentions of triggerish stuff, slash(not enough), and maybe death.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV

I'm Jake I'm the leader of the Subway Surfers. The point of the surfers is to help kids with nothing, nowhere to go, no parents, to escape and forget their problems. My brothers Frank and King, My sister Lucy, my girlfriend Tricky, the ninja, my friends Fresh and Frizzy, and I where a really good team.

Until **he** showed up.

* * *

We where at the train station in our disguises to collect coins off the ground. It is January 2, 2124. By this time the continents have collided 82 years ago because of world war 9. America being the "geniuses" we are. Dropped iQuakes (instant earthquakes by Apple of course) in all of the oceans to test them and it sucked all the land together. The countries cultures and governments stayed the same, but now they don't care who crosses their borders, and war isn't such a big problem. The style hasn't changed much the 2000s because people here can be "Anything they want to be" nobody wants to design clothes anymore because they've been brainwashed that it's better to work in factories and serve everyone else. It's a load of shit really. That's another thing the surfers are here for, kids who want to be creative, and have fun. The whole world has gotten rid of their currencies and paper money has been banned and everyone converted to coins. Seriously they have no real name we just call them coins, they are little gold circles with stars on them. Now that all of the land is connected everybody travels by train, car, or (If you're us) hover board. Japan makes all the trains so they're super fast. We paint the trains because they literally go everywhere. We want people to know about us. They think they've achieved a "perfect world" a "utopia" an "Eden" The world needs to know that even though it's united, it will never be perfect. They always forget something. That something is us. The kids with nowhere they need to be. There are still evil people. There are deal parents that don't give a shit about there kids. There are still kids that don't have families. You might think we are just "angsty kids looking for attention" but we're not. We are the subway surfers. Sorry for the rant about how fucked up everything is, but it is important that you know it.

Anyway back to that point we were at the train station picking up coins. Lucy and Tricky had to go to the bathroom. Sometime after they were gone and there was this obnoxious guy with a red mohawk, a guitar case scrapped to his back and a suspicious looking black bag. "Are you Jake?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your girlfriend is hurt." He took me to a dark area near the toilets, where Tricky was passed out. Her head was bleeding through a cut (did make sense?) and Lucy was kneeling beside her.

"What happened?"

"There were two large guys chasing him!" Lucy said pointing at the mohawk guy, "He ran right past us, then the guys attacked us! One cut Tricky in the head and knocked her out. The other held me against the wall and said some, probably dirty, things in German. And this crazy guy (pointing at the boy again) came back pushed him off me, yelled at them in German, then gave them some coins and they left." I still didn't trust the guy. I think there's more to this story. Like why would he give them money? Why would they just leave? how does he know how to speak German?

"What's in the bag hawk?" I asked. He stared at me blankly. "Your mohawk, it can't be the first time someone's called you that."

"Oh," He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Your bag!" I reminded him.

"Just a few shirts and some paint."

"Let me see." I demanded. He reluctantly dumped the contents on the ground. Just three or four T-shirts and some spray paint, but then something caught my eye. A plastic bag with some matches and a knife. I picked it up. "What's this for?"

His eyes widened for a second then he answered "I keep it for emergencies."

"Are you homeless?" Lucy asked worriedly. He nodded. She smiled. "Not anymore."

"NO!" I yelled. "We can't trust this guy!"

Lucy ignored me "What's your name?"

"Call me whatever you want. I was named after my father and I refuse to say that bastard's name." He said bitterly.

"Then your new name is… Spike"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly about the characters.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I don't know what Jake's problem is. There is nothing wrong with Spike. Anyway, Jake doesn't get to decide if he joins the surfers. We give every new member a week to prove themselves, and show what they can do. Then we vote. Based on their skills we give them a job.

Most of us paint trains and run. But some have other jobs. Frizzy is like our nurse, because we get hurt. A lot. She is the oldest she was 19 when she joined with her younger brother fresh, but she's 20 now. She's really nice. She also likes dancing and she's really good for diversion.

King is 12 years old. Although he could pass as 8 or 9. He wears an old blanket as a cape an has a shirt that says I'm # 1. He has two imaginary friends, Zoe and Tagbot. Tagbot is a robot and Zoe is a zombie. (which is kind of ironic because Zoe means life) As far as we know he's not really good at anything, but we keep him because he's our little brother. He seems to have a crush on the girl who makes our clothes, Yutani. She collects keys so she will make us outfits for 15-45 keys. Oh yes, I forgot one thing. King is a brony. Yes, they are still around in the year 2124. They really are an unstoppable force.

The ninja is kind of complicated. We don't know his name, how old he is, or what he likes. But he is really good at ninjaing. His job is to run behind the inspector and pick up coins that fall from his pockets. The inspector uniforms have really bad pockets and they seem to carry loads of coins with them.

Fresh is 14. Like his sister, he likes to dance. He does runs, but he also plays his radio In large crowds so the inspector has to get his fat ass through a crowded side walk full of dancing people.

Frank is my oldest brother. He's a little…different. He holds a brief case, and wears a suit…and a bunny mask. Under the mask he's really handsome. He runs some times but his main job is training. He steals stuff off the trains and calls them trophies, then he trades them for coins, jetpacks, shoes, and other stuff with "Prince K". No one else has met him, but he seems nice from the way Frank describes him. He's really shy but friendly to everyone. He is good at push ups, hiding, and he can jump really high.

Tricky is the sweetest person you will ever meet, and possibly the smartest. She's 17 and dating Jake. It's really funny because he can be really protective, and she can kick his ass. Her skills are fighting, painting, running very fast, going a long time without running out of energy, and hover boarding. Her family died a long time ago, they where writers. It was just a normal day when some French guy busts through the window and shoots her mom, dad, and brother. She was taken to an orphanage where she met Jake, King, Frank and I, and she's been with us ever since.

Jake the "fearless leader", is bossy. He isn't very fast but he always manages to escape. He thinks he can brainwash everyone into not voting Spike in to the group. He can't always get everything. Sometimes I think he's the leader because he's so plane. He's the most normal, perfect, generic, "nice guy" everyone love. He is not going to win this time. He's a good guy when he wants to be, but he is too strict.

We also have some one in every city we go to. They pretty much give us a place to sleep (usually a basement, warehouse, or shed) while we're in town. We call them the "World Tour".

Spike is still a mystery. I don't know much about his past, except that it was sad, and he hated his dad. But I'll figure him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello audience of like 4. I have new ideas so expect some of the stuff you read previously to change. And expect 89% of what Spike says to be lies. Tricky is going to be very innocent so when she curses it's serious. She also knows everything about everything so she knows everything spike says is bullshit but never calls him out. The chapters will be longer and I'll have the name of a song on each chapter that you don't have to listen to but they fit. And since nobody reads long notes I'll just stop and write the chapter**.

* * *

Those nights (skillet)

Jake's POV

I'm going to make the new guy's first week hell. He'll never make it through the crazy challenges I'm giving him. And even if he did I'll make sure he'll never want to join us.

Everyone's outside waiting to start spike's first mission . I smile as I finish writing the the third mission and join them. The team looks at me expectantly. "Ok 'Spike' every day for a week I will give you a set of 3 missions for you to do during your run. And you can't stop until they're all done." Spike accepted. "The first mission is jump at least 300 times. The second is pick up 25 things. And the third is to do it all without shoes."

"Cool" Spike said sounding bored, "when do I start?"

"Now!" He took off his shoes and ran. I have to admit he's really fast. Faster than me but not as fast as Lucy. He's about the same speed as Tricky.

He finished in 6 minutes.

Now that I know what I'm up against, tomorrow's missions will be harder.

* * *

Lucy's POV

We haven't found a shelter yet so we camped out in a park near the track. Everyone else is asleep but I had to pee so I just got back from a park bathroom (gross). I noticed Spike wasn't with us so I went to find him. It didn't take long he was just in a tunnel be the track. "Why are you still up?"

"I guess sleeping is just something I'm not good at. What about you?"

"I went pee and noticed you weren't asleep."

"Honest"

"What?"

"Most girls wouldn't say 'I went pee'."

"Well I'm not like most girls."

"Good. Different Is good."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. If you were like everyone else I wouldn't talk to you. I'd think of you as nothing more than just another clone."

"Clone?"

"Yep."

"Cool." After a few moments of awkward silence I asked, "do you hate your dad?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't want to be called by your name because it's your dad's."

"That wasn't true. I said that because I didn't want your brother to know the real reason."

"Oh."

"My dad IS an ass, but I don't use my name because I don't deserve it. And my dad always reminds me. My mom gave it to me. It means hero. But I'm not a hero."

"What is it?"

"I'd rather not say it feels like I'm betraying my mother. And it's an uncommon name. If I told you you'd know who I am. And I'm not ready to be returned to my family for some reward. Which is a bad idea because they won't give you any money."

"So you're dad is rich?"

"Very."

"I left weeks ago but nobody outside my family knows I'm gone. There's no missing person announcements, no searches, no reward. They're not even looking."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw my brother yesterday."

"He told me dad would kill me if he saw me again. Which is probably the nicest thing that asshole's ever done for me."

"I sure he didn't mean it"

"He did and I'll prove it." He lifted his shirt and he was covered with scars.

"That's horrible!"

"One time he pushed me down the stairs, broke my ribs, and told the doctor I'm mental and tried to kill myself."

"That bastard! Does he do this to your brother?"

"No, he's perfect. My dad doesn't see him as a disappointment. When I was born he thought I'd follow in his footsteps, but the only thing I got from him was his anger."

"That sucks. This is the part where I say something like 'it gets better', but what do I know. It won't make you feel any better. And we both know It doesn't change a thing.

"That's why I like you."

"If you ever want to talk I'm here. We can meet up somewhere at night whenever we want." I promised.

We got up to leave when Spike was slammed to the ground with Jake standing over him. "What the hell?!" Spike screamed. Jake kicked his head a few times.

"What gives you the right to go sneaking around with my sister?!" He screamed in Spike's face which was pointless because he was unconscious.

"Sneaking around?!" I demanded. "We where just talking!"

"About meeting up at night?"

"No! Why where you listening? How much did you hear?"

"Just that last part. Why we're you in here with him?"

"He was just telling me stories!"

"About?"

"Fuck off! Everyone has secrets!"

"Is his that he's a murderer?!"

"You are always saying not to judge people but here you are assuming shit that isn't true. You fucking hypocrite!"

"We'll talk tomorrow. Let's wake him up and go to bed."

"Fine. Just know you won't win. You give him impossible missions. But you need a majority vote to keep him out of the Subway Surfers. And unlike you they aren't cowards or jerks."

"Why are you so defensive of him?"

"He needs a friend"


End file.
